


The Price of Peace

by thatsnotmyIsh



Series: The Mistakes We've Made [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, Food Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Magnus Bane, a sprinkle of angst, car blow jobs at least, dark magnus, eitherway that’s not the proper use of a popsicle, kinda car sex, lots and lots of it, or sex using food?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:31:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsnotmyIsh/pseuds/thatsnotmyIsh
Summary: The downworlders and nephilim have been pushing for peace for months now and Magnus is finally ready to give it to them. For a price.OrMagnus really really wants his boo back.You don’t have to have read the rest of this series to read this, but it might help.





	1. Everything has Its Place

**Author's Note:**

> For any fans of this series this takes places little bit after POW. Also fair warning, Izzy could be considered a little ooc in this, but she’s been threw a war, she’s seen too much shit to be the same idealistic badass we see in the show and/or books, let’s give her a break.

“If you want peace,” Magnus started. “Those are my terms. They are not up for negotiation.”

“I can’t just demand my son.” Maryse gasped, not even pretending to consider the demand. ‘How droll’ Magnus thought. Of course the Lightwood mom would put up a fight. “You can’t have my son.” She seethed.

“You have another.” Magnus pointed out. “And a daughter, if I remember correctly.” The rage on her face was almost funny at this point. Oh wait, thats right. Just the daughter now. Poor Alexander was devastated.

So Maryse wasn’t going for it, but the other clave members seemed to be.

“Maryse please.” One spoke up. “We have to at least consider it.” 

Maryse whipped her head around. “How can you say that! If this were your son you wouldn’t even consider it.” She accused.

“Of course I would.” He argued. “Because I have other kids! Because if we don’t agree it won’t matter. We’ll all be dead anyway.” It was a sound argument. But the war had destroyed the clave’s power and the Lightwood’s reputation was the only thing holding them together. Without the Lightwoods this peace treaty would never work. Asking them to trade their son away for peace was a ballsy move. 

Isabelle Lightwood stood behind her mother though and she seemed to be considering it at least. She didn’t like the idea of trading her brother away, her gut dropped at the thought, but she knew Magnus’ intentions. And she knew they weren’t completely unreciprocated. And she knew she couldn’t lose anymore. She was sick of fighting and destroying. It was past time to start rebuilding. Alec would forgive her. 

Reason did nothing to assuage Maryse rage though. She too refused to lose anymore. But Izzy stepped in before her mother could say or do anything else.  
“Can you give us sometime.” She asked. Not pleaded Magnus noted. “To think about it.” She added. To persuade her mother, she meant. 

“12 hours.” Magnus said. “I have some business to take care of. When I come back, I want an answer.” With a snap he was gone.

10 hours later he returned. 

“Well?” He asked, startling them out of their discussion. Isabelle looked ready to object, but another Shadowhunter stopped her. Smart Nephilim.

Maryse was the one to approach him though, far to brazenly for a mortal.

“Even if we did agree to this, Alec won’t.” She said. Jace would never approve and Alec would never leave his parabatai willingly. Not if Jace wanted him to stay. And especially not after he has already lost Jace once. 

Magnus was unconcerned though, he simply smiled and said, “Don’t worry. I’ve already taken that into account.” Maryse quirked an eyebrow. “Just slip him this.” He explained, handing her a small vial. 

“What is it?” She looked at it as if it might bite. 

“That’s not really important.” He said. “What’s important is that you give it to him at the peace conference.”  
“We aren’t signing it now?” Izzy interrupted.

“Of course not darling.” Magnus said. “I need to run this by the downworlders that hired me.” Not that they would dare to complain to Magnus. “And you need to discuss this with your people.”

Izzy sighed. The poor girl looked exhausted Magnus noted. She was younger than Alec, Magnus recalled but right now she didn’t look it. She had really stepped up when the war started. It must have taken its toll. 

“How do I know it won’t hurt him.” Maryse interrupted, eyeing the bottle in her hands. Magnus rolled his eyes. This was taking far too long. He turned on his heels, disregarding the question, and headed for the document they had spent dozens of mind numbing hours writing, that was still sitting on the table. 

“In two weeks,” he started, “I will gather all the downworlders together at the New York Institute. We will have a reception before the signing and you will slip that into Alexander’s drink. Then I will have the downworlders sign this agreement,” he tapped the sheet ”and the war will be over. I’ll be in touch.” With that he grabbed his copy of the papers and vanished. 

Maryse was still shaken by the agreement as the shadowhunters filed out of the building, but tucked the vial safely in her breast pocket anyway. As much as she hated this, the clave was right. They had no choice. She only hoped Alec would see that. 

 

Two weeks came and went and the conference arrived. The head of all the surviving nephilim families attended, as well as the leader of pretty much every faction of the downworld and of course Magnus himself. When the Demon Prince spotted Alec standing with his mother, looking every bit as gorgeous as he had the day he escaped, a deep heat sparked in the prince’s stomach. He couldn’t fucking wait. 

He swaggered over to his favorite nephillim to slide his arm around the hunter’s waist. Alec nearly jumped out of his skin, something Magnus found goddamn endearing. 

“What are you doing?” Alec asked sharply. But he was too cute to seem really cross. Magnus just hummed happily at him. 

“Aren’t you going to drink?” The demon prince asked. Alec’s cup was full. 

“I don’t like alcohol.” He stated. Of course not.

“This is a celebration Alexander.” Magnus reminded him. “It’d be rude not to drink.” Alec shivered at the way Magnus said his name. He slid a hand over the nephilim’s ass and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
Alec squawked. He could feel magic tingle down his thigh. 

“Don’t do that.” He snapped. Magnus smiled again. 

“What ever you say sweetie.” To his credit he did move his hand. Then to his immense disappointment, he spied Raphael waving him over from across the room and sighed.

“As much as I’d rather chat with you, I do have to mingle darling.” He said, removing his arm from the other’s waist. “But I will be taking a breather outside in about 10 min, if you care to join me.” He whispered before leaving the Shadowhunter to his thoughts.

Fuck this day, Alec thought. God he still wanted Magnus so bad. And he decided maybe he did need a drink and took several deep swigs. 

A few minutes later, Alec’s head started to feel fuzzy. He took a few more drinks, thinking it might help. Of coarse it didn’t. He laid his glass down and went to grab a cup of water.

By the time he finished the water, the world seemed to be moving in a haze. A haze he couldn’t quite care about. All he could care about, all he could think about, was Magnus. He arm around his waist. His breath against his skin. His hand on his ass. He looked around. Where was Magnus? He needed him. Then he looked at the time, it had almost been 10 minutes since Magnus had approached him. He decided to go wait outside for the the prince. 

By the time he made it outside he felt like he was going crazy. To his immense relief, he found Magnus waiting for him. 

“Oh thank god.” He whispered and practically ran into the older man’s arms. Magnus welcomed him warmly, pulling him in and peppering kisses on the angel’s face. 

“Hello darling.” He whispered huskily. 

Alec wrapped his arms around the man, wanting nothing more than to be consumed by him. 

“Fuck Magnus.” Alec said, breathing him in. 

“I want you so bad.” He pleaded.

Magnus shushed him. “Patience darling.” He stroked dark hair. “I’m needed somewhere soon. But get in the car, and I’ll be with you shortly.” Alec whined. He didn’t want to leave Magnus. But Magnus was already carrying him to the car and placing him inside. Before he could protest more Magnus kissed him hard. Alec returned the kiss breathless. 

Then the lips disappeared, the door slammed shut and Alec was left alone in the darkness, mind reeling.  
Magnus returned almost 40 minutes later, to a distraught Alec. He scooted into the car reaching out for Alec. He brought the man to him and stroked his face.

“Hello angel.” He whispered. “I’m back.” 

“Magnus.” Was the low moan he got in response. “I need you.” 

A smile slipped onto the demon’s face. “What do you need baby?” 

Alec didn’t hesitate to turn his head into Magnus’ crotch and mouth at the growing boner. “This” 

“Oh fuck.” The demon cursed. “No one’s stopping you.” Alec moaned in delight. Deft hands made quick work of the zipper and button on the prince’s pants and he had Magnus’s erection out in record time. 

He paused briefly to admire the heated flesh, giving it soft adoring kisses. 

“Come one baby. Don’t tease.” Magnus ordered.  
Alec licked a solid strip up the cock and sucked the tip briefly. He was taking his time enjoying the taste and feel of this magnificent cock. The shadowhunter’s hand came up to fondle with his balls as he opened his mouth to take Magnus’ cock deep. 

The prince moaned and pushed the angel’s head down deeper. 

Alec groaned, only able to take him half way at this angle. He slipped of the seat and onto his knees on the floor of the car. Magnus leaned back and spread his legs, letting his angel do the work. 

With better leverage, Alec took Magnus deeper, groaning and choking slightly when the head of the cock hit the back of his throat. This was amazing. He thought. Magnus’ cock was so amazing. He wanted to suck it all day. He could feel himself growing painfully hard in his trousers, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to suck Magnus’ cock. He pulled up and relaxed his throat before plunging back down, taking him almost to the root. 

A sharp jostle from the car pushed Magnus in the rest of the way and Alec choked again briefly before regaining himself. A distant part of his mind realized the car must have started moving.

He ignored that thought to focus on the dick in his mouth. He ran his tongue along the length and gave a loud suck before starting to bob his head. 

Magnus’ hand was heavy in his hair, guiding his head. Alec hummed. 

Magnus kept the pace slow, having Alec suck him for a good 20 minutes. Just up and down and up and down along Magnus’ cock, occasionally coming up to catch his breath or give Magnus balls some attention. Alec’s mouth ached, but he couldn’t stop. If Magnus let him, he would do this all day. However Magnus did finally stop him when the car came to a halt. 

“Alexander love, we’re here.” He said, tugging Alec’s hair up. Reluctantly, Alec let go of Magnus’ dick with a loud pop. “Holy shit you’re obscene.” Alec heard Magnus curse from above and smiled, placing kisses along his shaft and balls. 

“We can finish this inside.” The prince said, tucking himself back in. 

Alec sighed longingly at the loss, already wanting to suck him again. Alec’s fixation on Magnus’ dick was a somewhat unintended side effect of the potion Magnus guessed. The potion wasn’t an aphrodisiac, that would have been too messy if it ended up with the wrong person. And aphrodisiacs could be dangerous. One strong enough to convince Alec to leave with him would have had some nasty (and possibly deadly) side effects. A spell would have been easiest, but in a room full of shadowhunters it seemed like a bad idea to try and cast large and invasive spells. So instead what he used was really just a glorified focusing aid. Originally it was intended to help people focus, without all the nasty side effects of human medication. Then he amped up to nth degree, and with a few modifications, it caused to user (Alec) to fixate intensely on one thing. Magnus was very proud of this plan. It was ingenuitive even for him . The only hiccup was Manus had to make sure that one thing Alec fixated on was him. And it was working swimmingly even as Magnus coaxed Alec into following him into the expansive building the car had brought them to. 

Alec barely noticed his surroundings, much too focused on Magnus’ body next to him as Magnus led him though the grand entrance and a series of hallways. Eventually they stopped in large room. It was sparsely decorated and much bigger than any single room Alec had ever seen before. Except perhaps in Magnus’ palace in Edom. Uncomfortable looking ornate chairs lined the walls and a massive throne sat at the far end of the chamber. Where the fuck were they? 

“This will be my throne room.” The prince explained. “In exchange for my help the downworlders traded a lot of territory to me. So I thought I’d build myself a castle here.” He looked rather pleased with himself. “Though it could use more decorating.” 

Alec found himself wondering idly if a throne room was really necessary, but most of the shit Magnus did was unnecessary, so he dropped it. Instead he turned his attention to the colossal throne as Magnus ushered him forward. It was big enough for 3 people to sit comfortably and the thought of Magnus on the throne sent a whole new wave of heat through his body.  
Sensing Alec’s train of thought, Magnus tossed himself onto the throne in front of the Shadowhunter, legs spread to take up the entire throne.

“Kneel.” The demon prince commanded. And the Shadowhunter obeyed. Magnus reached into pants and pulled out his still erect cock. Alec watched him stroke it lazily from his seat on his knees. He knew where this was going. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. He tried to wait patiently for Magnus’ go ahead.

“Suck.” There it was. 

Alec leaned forward again, taking the cock all the way this time. He spread his own legs to relieve some of the tension in his pants and began sucking. Bobbing his head up and down, setting another slow lazy pace as he enjoyed the cock in his mouth. Magnus’s smell was all around him, his taste invading every corner of his mind. 

Magnus rested his cheek on a ringed hand as he watched his angel bob his head up and down on his cock. This was every kind of fantasy he had ever had. Seated on a throne, away from his father’s power, Alec kneeling at his feet, eagerly sucking his cock and moaning like whore around it.

This whole war has turned out so well. He ran his hand along the rune burned into Alec’s neck delicately, stopping at the shadowhunter’s jaw . Alec’s eyes had slipped closed while he sucked Magnus. He seemed to be enjoying himself, maybe more than Magnus.

With a small nudge on his chin, Magnus brought Alec back up. The angel opened his eyes and stared up at his prince patiently. Magnus ran his hand along the features of his handsome face. Tracing his cheekbones, eyebrows and swollen lips carefully. 

He cradled the back of Alec’s head and bought swollen lips up to meet his own. The kiss was soft and deep, expressing feelings that had been tucked away for too long. He broke the kiss, tugging the shadowhunter’s hair down, bringing Alec back to his hard cock and Alec took him back into his mouth. 

The pace Magnus set was harder now, as he used his grip to push Alec faster. Alec obliged wonderfully, sucking and licking and swallowing around the cock. It didn’t take long before Magnus’ hips were thrusting up into Alec waiting mouth. Alec opened his mouth wider, not wanting to accidentally catch his teeth on the sensitive flesh. 

The familiar haze was returning tenfold and Alec couldn’t focus on anything but Magnus. Even his own erection faded into the pleasant buzz of his surroundings. 

As the thrusts grew harder and faster, Alec sucked more and more, needing so desperately to taste Magnus. It wasn’t long before he could taste precum leaking into his mouth from the cock. Spurred on by the taste, Alec brought his hand to the demon’s balls and started to massage them. Magnus cursed loudly. 

His hips were moving at a brutal pace now and Alec had to brace against the prince’s thighs. It wasn’t much longer before the demon was spilling into the angel’s mouth. He pulled Alec off him, and watched as spurts of cum landed on the nephilum’s face. Alec panted as the hot fluid filled his mouth and covered his face. Did demons come more than humans or was he just imagining it? Alec wondered.

He licked his lips to get a better taste of Magnus’ cum and dully realized he had finished too. 

Panting slightly, Magnus put himself back into his pants gingerly. His dick was more than a little tender from being sucked so long. 

He then pulled Alec up onto the throne with him, who snuggled in next to him, shifting in his soiled clothes uncomfortably. With a wave of his hands Magnus removed the nephilium’s clothes and replaced then with a much cleaner and more comfortable robe. 

He placed a soft kiss on the top of Alec’s head, as the angel dozed off. 

Magnus leaned back into Alexander, contemplating his next move. He had so much to do now. He still needed to secure his power up here, make sure the downworlders knew he intended to use his new acquired power. Raphael would be a great help in that department. He also needed to decide which demons would be joining him topside. And decorating! The castle was ghastly bare and he wouldn’t let anyone step foot in here until it was properly decorated. Not to mention now that he finally had Alec back, he could start fixing that whole mortality issue. 

He didn’t imagine Alec would object. Much. What was left of the boy’s family had abandoned him, Jace had so conveniently died during the war, even if Clarissa had somehow managed to bring him back, so the parabatai bond wasn’t an issue anymore and thanks to this new treaty Idris was safe for at least a few more decades. Alec had no reason to go back.

Besides, Magnus was all Alec really had now. He’d made sure of that.


	2. But That's Not Where Popsicles Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus tries to make amends for the whole drugging and kidnapping thing. With popsicles! Its not a great plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey its finally here! And full of porn! (with a dash of feels) This is a bit of a long one lol Enjoy!

Magnus burst through the double doors to his bedroom, in a chipper mood. The same doors Alec had teased him for the night before. Honestly who has double doors to their bedroom? Even in his drugged-up state, Alec had found them ridiculous.

Catching movement in his peripheral, Magnus stopped in his tracks, just in time to miss the glass bowl that hurled his way. It shattered against the wall behind him.

“What the fuck Magnus!” Speak of the devil. Alec stood by the coffee table, where Magnus guessed he found the bowl. Seriously, he’d been staying here for less than 24 hours and he was already breaking things. Goddamn Nephilim.

“What did you do?” Alec hissed, grabbing the vase.

“Don’t be thick Alec.” He replied, ballsy choice of words for a man who just had glass thrown at his face. “You know what happened. The Clave traded you to end the war.”

“Bullshi- Are those popsicles?” Alec asked, noticing the box in Magnus’ hand. He eyed the package dubiously, trying to figure out the warlocks game.

“Think of it as an apology gift.” Magnus replied, “These have been surprisingly hard to come by since the mundane world fell into anarchy.” Which was more than a little his fault.

“You can’t honestly think popsicles are enough?” Alec narrowed his eyes. “You drugged and kidnapped me.”

“Don’t be dramatic." Magnus replied," I didn’t kidnap you. Your parents traded you for a peace treaty. And technically your mother drugged you.” . 

“I’m my own person! They can’t just trade me away!” Alec shot back. “And that’s bullshit. She would never drug me!" Even as he said it, he didn't quite believe it, he just wanted to. "Especially not for you. And where would she have even gotten drugs like that? I know your handiwork when I see it, Mags.”

“The Clave would disagree with you darling.” Magnus replied. “And while, yes, I did provide your mother with the drug, she’s the one who slipped it to you.” It was the truth, but Alec only seemed to get angrier. He didn’t want to believe it, he couldn’t believe it, a part of him was tempted to throw the vase at Magnus for even saying it. But another, more reasonable part, didn’t think Magnus wasn’t lying. His mother had given him the drink and no one stopped Magnus from leaving with him. So he set the vase down.

“Be mad at the clave darling,” Magnus urged, “they’re the ones who traded you away.”

“So is that all I am to you then? A prize?” Alec asked, voice thick. It was hard not to feel worthless in this situation. His parents and his government had sold him away at the first possible convenience and then Magnus bought him up like he was a piece of real-estate.

“That’s a very loaded question, my love” Magnus sighed. “But off coarse not. If you were just a prize I would have slaughtered every last Shadowhunter in Idris and simply taken you for myself. This,” he motioned to the both of them, “is a compromise.”

“Actions speak louder than words Mags.” Alec countered, collapsing onto the bed. ‘’You traded me like I was a piece of property. And you had my mother drug me.”

“Which is why I come bearing gifts!” The prince exclaimed.

“I don’t like popsicles.” Alec said. Most of his hostility was gone, leaving him more unsure than anything. ‘Anger was so much easier.’ He thought, getting angry at Magnus for even putting him in this situation in the first place.

“Its not so much the popsicles, baby, as what we are going to do with them.” Magnus explained, pulling one of the frozen treats out of the bag. Alec pursed his lips at it.

“And after the stunt you pulled yesterday, why would I even consider letting you touch me?”

Magnus groaned. This man is so stubborn!

“Because you’ll like this as much as I will.” He said. “And you can punish me all you want, but I can get ass anywhere. Meanwhile, I’m your only option. So don’t punish yourself. I know you still want me and I know your just as horny as I am. We’ve been apart for too long, lets enjoy being together again.”

Honestly, it was a pretty flimsy argument, but Alec found it more compelling than he should. He had missed Magnus in Idris. Desperately. And though he’d never tell Magnus, what he could remember of yesterday sent a pleasant heat through his body, leaving him wanting more.

“I could get as much ass as I wanted.” He replied instead.

“Oh darling. No one in a 50 mile radius would dare touch you. I’d rip their fucking hands off for it.” Magnus said. Well that was hardly fair. But Magnus didn’t really have a reputation for being fair and Alec knew from experience no amount of bitching would change that.

“Fine.” He conceded, thinking about yesterday was already making him really horny and pissed off again, which just aroused him more. Sweet Raziel he had problems. Magnus meanwhile gleefully ripped the plastic wrapper open and pulled the popsicle out, bringing it to Alec’s lips.

Tentatively, Alec opened his mouth, letting Magnus slide the popsicle in. He closed his lips around it and Magnus began slowly sliding the sweet treat in. It was grape. Gross. Magnus pushed it deeper and Alec gagged slightly when it hit the back of his throat. The warlock then pulled the popsicle out, slowly, until Alec released it with a small pop. Fully entranced by the hunter, Magnus used the popsicle to trace Alec’s soft lips, leaving sticky juice in its wake.

“Lick.” He ordered, holding the dessert just out of reach. Alec leaned forward to comply, propping himself up on all fours and began licking the popsicle as well as he could, while keeping not eyes on Magnus, making sure the warlock was watching him. “Fuck.” Magnus cursed under his breath, licking his lips. Alec looked like such a treat right now.

Taking some initiative Alec took the tip in his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down the length. His jaw still hurt from yesterday, but he couldn’t stop himself from taking the thing deeper and deeper, until the tip was hitting the back of his throat again. He swallowed around the popsicle occasionally, to get rid of the accumulating juice in his mouth.

Alec looked up again, taking in Magnus’ hooded gaze. He gave a particularly hard suck, keeping Magnus eyes, knowing that kind of behavior would bring out the worst in the prince and it worked like a charm. Cat eyes practically glowing with need, Magnus shoved the popsicle down Alec’s throat, so deep his fingers pushed into Alec’s mouth.

Alec choked around the sudden intrusion, struggling to accommodate, his cock throbbing. He let out a bone deep moan. This was exactly what he wanted. Taking pity on his poor angel, Magnus softly palmed Alec’s straining erection through his robe, giving the poor boy some relief as Alec's throat finally accommodated the popsicle.

Magnus fucked Alec mouth with it for a bit longer, completely wrecking the hunter’s still recovering throat all over again. Not that Alec seemed to be minding. But the popsicle was melting fast and it wasn’t long until Magnus would just be fucking him with a stick. So he pulled what was left out and tossed it to the side. He grabbed another one from the box and unwrapped it, returning to the shadowhunter. Alec was panting and watching the fresh popsicle with hooded eyes.

“Would you like some more?” Magnus asked, bringing it to Alec’s lips.

“Yes.” Alec moaned, needing it.

Magnus teased the cold tip against Alec’s lips, before moving down. He trailed the sticky treat down Alec’s chin and neck and began tracing patterns on his chest.

Alec recognized the pattern. M-A-G-N-U-S. 

Fuck.

Alec couldn’t keep the moan from his lips.

Satisfied with his work Magnus moved kept moving down. He pushed the rest of Alec’s robe out of the way, to tease around the nephilim’s sensitive cock.

“Oh!” Alec gasped. That was cold. But it also felt amazing as Magnus trailed the cold dessert up the length.

“Oohhh.” Alec moaned again, spreading his legs to give Magnus better access. “That’s...” He couldn’t finish as Magnus trailed it up and down and all around his cock. It left a stick trail all over his dick, which would normally bother him, but he couldn’t begin to care as his hips started thrusting slightly against the coldness.

A cold sticky hand wrapped around his throat and squeezed, not hard enough to restrict his airflow, but too firm to simply ignore too. Alec looked up to Magnus’ eyes, thrusts growing harder. The prince of hell didn’t say a word as he held Alec gaze, but the message was clear. 

He pushed the popsicle firmly against Alec’s balls, pulling a soft whimper from the other man, but he didn’t look away. He couldn’t. Magnus’ eyes had him frozen. The warlock trailed the popsicle back up Alec’s dick, and pressed it mercilessly onto Alec’s tip. The hunter gasped, instinctively jerking his hips away. That was too cold. It hurt. But was also somehow one of the most amazing things he’d ever felt. Tears burned at his eyes as Magnus held it there.

“Fuck!” He choked out, still unable to look away from Magnus. Finally, Magnus moved the cold tip, giving Alec a moment of reprieve, just to push the length hard against the hunter's cock. Alec almost screamed. His cock was leaking and slumped over, completely overwhelmed. But he didn’t want Magnus to stop. He needed more of him and that glorious popsicle. His eyes screwed shut.

“Yes!” He begged. “Yes! Magnus!” Magnus smiled, a devious though slipping into his mind. Abruptly, he released Alec, hand and popsicle disappearing simultaneously, leaving Alec completely lost. Wasting no time pushed Alec into his back, pushing his legs apart. Alec didn’t really register what was happening, but his legs did instinctually spread for the warlock. Magnus smiled again. At least the hunter’s body knew who it belonged to.

The warlock pressed the popsicle gingerly against the hunter’s perineum slowly sliding it down between his spread cheeks. Alec groaned as Magnus circled his hole, before softly teasing his entrance.

“Oh!” Alec gasped, finally realizing the prince’s intentions. He wasn’t sure he wanted this, “Magnus...” there was a slight warning in his voice, but the coldness felt too good to finish. So he only yelped slightly when Magnus pushed in.

“Aaahh! Shit!” Alec’s hands clenched the bedsheets. The popsicle was so much colder inside him. And fuck if it didn’t feel mind blowing. Magnus didn’t let him adjust as he pushed in. The coldness filled, pushing against his hot walls and leaving sticky juice all over.

Alec thew an arm over his face and bit his lip. It was too much. But that didn’t stop Magnus, who changed the angle to push the popsicle right against Alec’s walls. Alec whimpered and squeezed around the cold intrusion, which only made the stimulation worse. Pushing on deeper Magnus finally found that spot. That spot that drove Alec wild and didn’t hesitate to ram the popsicle hard into it.

Alec did scream this time. “Oh my god!”

Once more did the trick and as Magnus slammed the popsicle back into him, Alec came with a loud curse. “Holy shit!”

Magnus chuckled, pulling the abused dessert out and tossing it to the side with the other now melted one. These sheets were fucked. Paying no attention to the ruined sheets, Magnus crawled over the panting Nephilim, placing soft kisses along his face and stroked Alec’s hair, trying to soothe the hunter’s racing mind. Alec calmed down after a few moments and curled into warlock, chasing his warmth.

“Ugh, I feel so sticky.” He complained, trying to rub the sticky popsicle juice off on Magnus no doubt expensive clothes. Whatever, this was his fault. Rolling his eyes, Magnus stopped him.

“Hey, you know this shirt is expensive.” He said. Alec gave him a weak glare, but did stop.

“Well someone got fucking popsicle in places food should never be.” He accused. “I’m never going to be able to clean that out.” He pouted, curling into Magnus’s neck. He took a deep whiff of Magnus, letting the familiar scent soothe his frayed nerves.

“Don’t worry love. Warlock remember. I can get you all cleaned up with a snap of the finger.” He said. And he could. And he would… eventually. But he wanted Alec the feel this a bit longer, the sticky reminder that he’d let Magnus fuck him with a popsicle. Because that’s what this was about. More than an apology and more than just sex. This was about drilling into Alec’s stubborn pretty head that he belonged beside Magnus. Not with the nephilim or his family. This was his place now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a comment :) I love hearing from you guys! Also chapter 5 of prisoners of war should be up soon-ish. So long as my computer doesn't decided to corrupt half my fucking files again :) for the third fucking time :) my brand fucking new desktop :D 
> 
> Anyhoo, tell me what you thought! And if you can still eat popsicles after this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you lovely lovely people!  
> I may add another chapter or two to this, but I don’t have anything written yet and it could stand alone, so I’m leaving it marked as complete for now. But we’ll see.  
> 


End file.
